1. Field of the Invention
The present device relates to the field of orthopedic support devices, particularly arch supports for feet.
2. Background
Many people suffer from foot and related leg and back pain due to a lack of proper support in the arches of the feet. So-called “flat feet” or “fallen arches” can result from genetic predisposition, wearing improper footwear, or injuries. When the arches of the feet are not in their proper position, the bones of the feet, ankles, legs, knees, hips, and even the spine may also fall out of alignment. This can place strain on the supportive muscle, tendon, and ligament structures, as well as cause bones to rub against each other, which can result in pain.
Several over-the-counter arch supports and supportive insoles presently exist. However, a person may have to try many different types of commercial arch supports or insoles before finding a pair that fits properly and works, which can be expensive and time-consuming. Custom-fit orthotics are also available, and although the fit and function of these are often superior to that of over-the-counter devices, they are much more expensive.
Although these devices can provide relief by properly supporting the arches, a person either has to purchase multiple pairs of supports for placement in more than one pair of shoes, or continually switch the devices between pairs of shoes. With custom orthotics, purchasing multiple devices can be especially expensive. Therefore, a person must pay a premium for the convenience of not having to move a single pair of supports between shoes.
Wraps can work in conjunction with shoes and socks to provide more support and cushioning to the foot. Wraps to support the ankle joint and the arch by augmenting the ligament and tendon structures exist. Most arch wraps work by providing compression to support the plantar fascia and alleviate excess tension on it. However, they do not provide specifically for a solid arch support underneath the arches of the feet, which can also help to properly align the foot itself, or for any cushioning.
Such supports and wraps are typically designed to alleviate only one type of condition, such as plantar fasciitis, fallen longitudinal arches, fallen metatarsal arches, or heel pain. Different conditions require different configurations of wraps and supports. As a result a person must purchase a device specific to a particular condition, which may not be of use to alleviate other types of foot pain.
What is needed is a wrap that can provide an optionally interchangeable arch support, additional cushioning to the foot, and can be used for multiple conditions.